Zinc
Zinc — Character What Street kid Books and Stories this Character Appears In * "Freewheeling" — Dreams Underfoot Defining Description or Bio Zinc was seventeen, but acted half his age. He had the look of a street kid about two days away from a good meal. He was also a little close to the edge of crazy and possibly touched by magic. About Zinc was an in-betweener, not all the way helpless. Most days he could take care of himself. There was a "fey streak in Zinc so that sometimes he carried a touch of the magic that ran wild in the streets, the magic that was loose late at night when the straights were in bed and the city belonged to the night people. That magic took up lodgings in people like Zinc. For a week. A day. An hour." ~ "Freewheeling" Personality and Character Zinc was arrested for stealing bikes—he said setting the bikes free so that they could follow their "spiritual leader, home to the place of mystery." Physical Decription His jeans, T-shirt, and cotton jacket were ragged, but clean; his hair was ragged and unruly, with tufts standing up. The pupils of his dark brown eyes seemed too large though he never did drugs. Residence he had was a squat in Upper Foxville that he shared with a couple of performance artists—Lucia Han and Ursula. It was on the upper story of a deserted tenement made into a makeshift loft by removing all the walls, leaving a large empty area cluttered only by support pillars and the squatters’ belongings. ~ "Freewheeling" Talent could sense magic, and maybe even had some in him sometimes Other Details * Put down for next of kin: Bigfoot. * cops want to put Zinc into Zeb for Psychiatric testing * Theory: planet Earth was actually an asylum for insane aliens, which is why nothing makes sense. History / Background In Jilly's words: "His mother was a hooker. The reason he’s a little flaky is her pimp threw him down two flights of stairs when he was six years old—not because Zinc did anything, or because hismother didn’t trick enough johns that night, but just because the creep felt like doing it. That’s what normal was for Zinc" ~ Jilly to Sue Ashworth — "Freewheeling" Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) Zinc is arrested for stealing bikes, having the wire cutters in his hand and admitting he cut the bikes loose. He said the cops who arrested him were Elvis clones and a lot of crazy stuff about Venusian thought machines and "feral bicycles leading the domesticated ones away". With only circumstantial evidence, Lou Fucceri let him go with a warning. Later, he went out with new cutters thinking the only true art is setting something free. Two thuggish teen bike thieves showed up—Tomas and Bobby-o. Zinc walked out of the shadows just as sirens sounded nearby. The thugs took off, the police showed up. A rookie cop told Zinc to hold still, Zinc reached in his pocket for a charm he found in a cracker jack box as a kid to give him luck. The rookie freaked thinking Zinc was going for a gun—shot zinc dead. The other cops all thought he was one of the thieves—including Lou Fucceri . Quotes : You could only make art by setting it free. Anything else was just a memory, no matter how youstored it. On film or paper, sculpted or recorded. Everything that existed, existed in a captured state. Animate or inanimate, everything wanted to be free. ~ Zinc Notes / Comments See Also * Jilly Coppercorn * Lou Fucceri * Sue Ashworth * Lucia Han * Newford night scene * Foxville and Tombs * Newford Series External Links * Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot Category:Characters Category:Humans